cultipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Teoria degli antichi astronauti
La teoria degli antichi astronauti, detta anche teoria del paleocontatto o paleoastronautica, è l'insieme delle teorie che ipotizzano un contatto tra civiltà extraterrestri e antiche civiltà umane, quali Sumeri, Egizi, civiltà dell'India antica e civiltà precolombiane. Idee principali Esistono diverse ipotesi sul cosiddetto paleocontatto, che sarebbe avvenuto tra la specie umana e specie aliene: * la specie umana sarebbe il risultato di una creazione programmata, ovvero di esperimenti genetici condotti da extraterrestri sugli ominidi che fino a quel punto si sarebbero evoluti spontaneamente sulla Terra in concordanza con la Teoria di Darwin e dunque, in questo caso, senza nessuna apparente contraddizione con essa. Il fine di questi presunti alieni sarebbe stato accelerare l'evoluzione spontanea della specie umana: adattamento evolutivo e neocreazionismo dunque sarebbero veri entrambi. Il principale argomento a sostegno di questa teoria è il tempo relativamente breve (300.000 anni) impiegato dall'Homo sapiens per giungere a un livello evolutivo mai raggiunto da altri organismi, pur presenti sulla Terra da centinaia di milioni di anni. * la specie umana avrebbe avuto contatti con extraterrestri sin dalle ere più antiche. Questi alieni sarebbero le divinità delle civiltà antiche (egizi, maya, aztechi, popoli della Mesopotamia, romani), raffigurati nelle loro opere d'arte8. Altri indizi della presenza di extraterrestri in epoche passate sarebbero celati in testi religiosi, come la Bibbia e il Rāmāyaṇa, o in opere letterarie di carattere epico. Gli extraterrestri si sarebbero manifestati anche in epoche successive: dipinti medievali e rinascimentali, specie a carattere religioso, mostrerebbero in cielo delle navicelle spaziali, a volte addirittura con angeli alla guida. * il ritrovamento di OOPArt, ossia "oggetti fuori posto" in quanto "fuori dal tempo" soprattutto sotto il profilo tecnologico rispetto alle temporizzazioni dell'archeologia canonica. Esempi Le statuette giapponsi note come dogū, sarebbro una delle prove dell'antica presenza di civiltà extraterrestri sul nostro pianeta. Le caratteristiche “astronautiche” delle statuette dogū sono descritte come «molteplici ed evidenti»: 1) un casco munito di una visiera sagomata per schermare il passaggio della luce solare; 2) un filtro per la respirazione all’altezza della bocca; 3) un collare di collegamento tra il casco e la tuta; 4) piccole tenaglie manipolatrici montate su teste snodate, al posto delle mani; 5) valvole di raccordo per tubi disposte sul petto della tuta. Uomini del neolitico non avrebbero di certo potuto immaginare e mettere insieme una tale mole di dettagli tecnologici di tute spaziali, se non li avessero osservati direttamente e da vicino. Un esempio simile a quello delle statuette dogū, ma molto più conosciuto, è il cosiddetto “astronauta di Palenque”, un bassorilievo Maya che mostrerebbe un astronauta nell'atto di guidare la sua navicella spaziale, con tanto di comandi e motore. Argomentazioni Secondo i suoi sostenitori, elementi a favore della teoria degli antichi astronauti sarebbero riconoscibili nell'architettura e nell'arte antica. Sono stati individuati siti archeologici che, secondo i sostenitori della congettura, testimonierebbero il contatto tra la specie umana e visitatori extraterrestri, in cui la perizia costruttiva sarebbe la conseguenza dell'uso di tecnologie aliene. Gli ufologi, e in particolare i clipeologi, citano i siti di Giza, Baalbek, Yonaguni, le Linee di Nazca, i monoliti di Stonehenge, Pumapunku, oltre a incisioni rupestri e statuette rinvenute nelle Americhe, nelle isole del Pacifico, in Australia, in aree europee come la Scozia9 e in zone alpine, quali il Musinè10 o la Valcamonica11. Le popolazioni umane primitive avrebbero visto le forme di vita aliene come "angeli", "spiriti", "dei" o "semidei"12. Inoltre, i teorizzatori della congettura degli antichi astronauti interpretano vari brani dell'antica letteratura sumera e alcuni testi sacri prodotti da antiche civiltà del pianeta come possibili resoconti di un contatto a livello planetario. Sono spesso citati, ad esempio, l'Epopea di Gilgameš, il Rāmāyaṇa (dove si parla di carri volanti chiamati Vimana), e alcuni libri della Bibbia, come il Libro di Ezechiele in cui è descritta la visione di un "carro di fuoco". Fra i fautori di queste letture l' italiano Mauro Biglino. Storia Il principale sostenitore della teoria degli antichi astronauti è lo scrittore svizzero Erich von Däniken, autore di decine di libri sull’argomento, vincitore di un Premio Ig Nobel per la letteratura e ideatore perfino di un parco dei divertimenti pseudoscientifico, lo Jungfrau Park di Interlaken. Secondo von Däniken e i suoi colleghi, gli alieni volanti del passato hanno lasciato tracce anche delle loro “piste di atterraggio”. Si tratta delle famose “linee di Nazca”, sulla costa desertica del Perù meridionale. In realtà, l'espressione astronauti del passato appare inizialmente in Flying Saucers on the Moon (1954) del giornalista e scrittore Harold T. Wilkins, seguito dall'astronomo e scrittore Morris Jessup in Chase of the UFO (1955)2, il quale pubblicò l'anno seguente UFOs and the Bible dove accostava l'ufologia ai testi antichi. La teoria compare ben prima della sua attestazione in opere letterarie, a partire dal romanzo Edison's Conquest of Mars di Garrett P. Serviss (1898) e dai racconti di H. P. Lovecraft Il richiamo di Cthulhu (1926) e Alle montagne della follia (1931). Si fa risalire la nascita della paleoastronautica al 1960 con la pubblicazione di un articolo del matematico russo Matest Agrest3. In seguito le teorie sul presunto contatto tra civiltà extraterrestri e alcune antiche civiltà umane sono divenute popolari negli anni sessanta e soprattutto negli anni settanta con la pubblicazione dei libri di Jean Sendy, Erich von Däniken e Peter Kolosimo, autore di numerosi best seller, tra cui Non è terrestre (1968) e Astronavi sulla preistoria (1972). Il substrato di queste teorie era già stato elaborato alcuni anni addietro, subito dopo gli anni cinquanta, con la nascita dell'ufologia in seguito alle prime testimonianze documentate di avvistamenti di UFO. All'ufologia si unirono le tesi già elaborate da Charles Fort sull'apparente incoerenza cronologica di alcuni manufatti e il rinnovato interesse popolare degli anni sessanta nei confronti delle antiche civiltà e delle loro mitologie. In ambito ufologico nacque la clipeologia o paleoufologia, rivolta allo studio delle presunte manifestazioni di UFO nelle epoche passate. Inizialmente la paleoastronautica si sviluppò come una branca della clipeologia rivolta al periodo preistorico e protostorico, concentrando la sua attenzione su reperti archeologici di tali epoche. Tra i principali divulgatori delle teorie degli antichi astronauti vi sono lo scrittore e giornalista italiano Peter Kolosimo e l'archeologo e scrittore svizzero Erich von Däniken,4 preceduti di alcuni anni dal francese Robert Charroux e dal britannico W. Raymond Drake.5 Kolosimo e von Däniken dalla seconda metà degli anni sessanta hanno prodotto una serie di libri di grande presa popolare diffusi in molti paesi del mondo. Queste teorie sono state sostenute anche da alcuni religiosi, come il pastore presbiteriano e ufologo statunitense Barry Downing e il sacerdote cattolico spagnolo Salvador Freixedo. Fra gli altri che in seguito ripresero questa teoria vi sono gli scrittori Zecharia Sitchin e Robert K. G. Temple e lo pseudoscienziato Edgar Cayce.6 Diversi altri autori hanno teorizzato il riferimento a visite di alieni nei testi sacri o comunque mitologici: tra questi George Adamski Mario Pincherle, Mauro Biglino, padre Enrique López Guerrero, Claude Vorilhon, Lloyd Pye, Corrado Malanga e Biagio Russo.